


Soccer Practice

by UnleashedSouls



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnleashedSouls/pseuds/UnleashedSouls
Summary: Regina’s son, Henry, is on the same soccer team as Emma’s little brother, Neal. Parents and family members are allowed to watch the team train from the bleachers. Somehow, Henry managed to kick one of the soccer balls they use, straight into Emma’s face. (No Magic / No Curse / One Shot)
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 17
Kudos: 222





	Soccer Practice

Soccer Practice 

Prompt;

Chara A’s child is on the same soccer team that Chara B’s niece or nephew is on and they meet when Chara A’s child kicks a ball into Chara B’s face.

(Regina’s son, Henry, is on the same soccer team as Emma’s little brother, Neal. Parents and family members are allowed to watch the team train from the bleachers. Somehow, Henry managed to kick one of the soccer balls they use, straight into Emma’s face.)

——————-

Emma throws her police (work) blouse backwards as she grabs a plain white tee from the passenger’s seat next to her, slipping it around her form as she grabs her phone and car keys. She is late, and even though she had already told Neal she would be there a little after practice has started, she still feels bad. There had been no way she could have slipped away earlier from her patrol shift, but she’s here now and that’s what matters... right?

Putting her phone in one hand, and taking the coffee cup from the stand in her car in the other, she manages to kick the car door open with one of her high boot covered legs. Stepping out of the car, she lets the sun kiss her face for a moment. It is a warm summer day in June and it is almost summer break for the young school kids in Storybrooke, Maine. Putting the coffee cup on top of her car, she locks her yellow bug. She slips her phone into her back pocket and takes her to-go Granny’s coffee and makes her way towards the soccer field. 

Sipping her coffee, she tries to spot her little brother. The kids are training in pairs, just simply kicking the soccer ball to each other. Honestly though, these kids are all around eight years old so not much excitement is going on. But she wants to be involved in her little brother’s life. After finding out whom her parents were and that she had a little brother, she is going to enjoy the family she finally found after years in the foster system. 

Emma was 25 when she found out her birth parents were living in Storybrooke, so naturally Emma went to this small town to see if maybe they wanted to get to know her. When she found them, Neal had only been three years old. And now, five years later, Emma has settled perfectly into small town life with her birth family and a good job as a police officer. 

Spotting the little monkey on the other side of the field, Emma walks across, with the soccer playing kids on her right, and the bleachers with all the parents on her left. Emma has never been shy about who she is, and never makes it a secret that she likes women. But that becomes a problem with some of the mothers whom are sitting in the bleachers. They are not there to only see their kids practice, but also because she is there. 

And Emma feels bad because she never had a parent sitting there watching her play, and these mothers don’t honestly give a damn about their kids playing. And because Emma is always in uniform, she had decided to leave that at home, because she wants to be as invisible as possible to the mothers. 

“Hi, Emma.” 

“Hello officer.”

Emma tries to ignore the women, just giving them a slight nod, feeling more than uncomfortable with the attention she is attracting at a kids soccer training. 

Emma sits down all the way in the back of the bleachers. But there is one mother whom she’s never seen at practice before. Sitting down in the middle of the bleachers rows, Emma looks at the brunette woman who is sitting on the first row. Everyone in town knows the brunette, but Emma has never really seen the woman anywhere but in her office, meetings, or to pickup paperwork if either are late. It’s Mayor Regina Mills. 

Shaking her head, she looks back at Neal, and he is playing with a new kid. ‘Probably Mills’ kid’, Emma thinks to herself. Neal spots her and waves excitedly at her, a big smile appears on her own face and she waves back at her eight year old brother. 

The same time Emma waves, the brunette a couple of seats down, turns around to look who the kid her son is playing with, is waving at. Emma takes a sip of her coffee and her ocean green eyes lock with chocolate colored eyes. 

Emma has to hide her smirk as the brunette turns back to watch her son almost right away, when she notices it is Emma sitting a couple of seats behind her. It isn’t a secret the two women don’t really get along. It is also not a secret Regina doesn’t want Emma as deputy in her town. Emma doesn’t really know why but she tries to not give the moody brunette too much of her attention. 

Half an hour later, and the soccer practice is almost over. The two brown haired boys run over to the bleachers. Regina is quick to be by Henry’s side but the little boy tries to get away from his mother’s hands. Emma has to chuckle, because Neal is the same way with their mother. 

Neal runs onto the bleachers towards her, “Hi Emma!” He laughs and runs into her side, hugging her tightly. “Hey big brother.” She hugs him back. 

“What are you doing up here?” She asks, running her hands through his sweaty hair to keep it from falling into his face. “Practice is not over yet.”

“I know, but I told Henry about the trick you can do with the ball and he wants to see it!” Neal says while breathing heavily from running. 

“Alright, kid,” Emma says and she stands up, taking the to-go coffee with her. 

Neal runs over to Henry, who’s still standing next to his mom. Emma walks down the bleachers and takes the last sip of coffee before throwing her cup in the bin. She walks over to the two boys, and she sees Henry’s eyes go bigger, because they have never met before. 

“Hey, kid,” Emma smiles at him, “I'm Emma.” She says as she sinks down to one knee and puts her hand out for him to shake. 

Henry is a shy kid, and Emma sees him looking at his mother whom gives him a reassuring smile before he looks at Emma again. “Hi,” he says and puts his little hand in Emma’s. “I'm Henry.” 

“Nice to meet you, Henry,” Emma says.

Henry takes his hand back and looks at her with curious eyes, “Are you really a police officer?”

Emma smiles and sneaks a glance at the brunette sitting on the bleachers to her right, “yes, I am”. Regina doesn’t look impressed at all but doesn’t say anything either, so she just continues to chat with her son. 

“When I become older, maybe I’ll become one too,” Henry says, Emma just smiles at the little boy. “Mom’s friend used to be a police officer too, his name is Graham!” Henry rambles on, “He used to come over a lot and I could wear his shirt but now he doesn’t come over for sleepovers anymore.” He said with a sad tone of voice. 

Emma has to do everything in her willpower for her eyes not to raise to her hair line, keeping her face straight and not laughing. Especially when she hears the mayor gasp next to her. “Henry,” she scolds the boy. 

Emma knows that Graham used to be Sheriff, but was stripped of his title for some reason…guess now she knows why. “I mean, it’s an officer’s job to keep people like your mom safe, kid.” She tries to soothe the mayor’s wounds a little, making this interaction less awkward. “If he’s not an officer anymore, he can’t do that anymore. Right?”

That makes Henry think for a second, before he nods, “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He says. “So, does that mean you can come for sleepovers, now?”

“Henry,” she hears the brunette’s voice again. “You should not ask people to come over before you know them well, dear.” She looks at the blonde. Even though her face is straight and her facial features are looking rather harsh in the moment, Emma can still hear that the mayor is saying a silent ‘thank you’ for not saying or asking anything about what Henry has mentioned. 

“How about I’ll show you that trick Neal is talking about, hm?” Emma asks and the boys run onto the field to grab the soccer ball. 

As Emma stands back up straight, the brunette gets up from her seat as well. “Let’s not mention anything of what Henry has just said again, or to anyone else now, shall we?” The mayor says, her chocolate eyes narrowing. “Wouldn’t want you to lose you job so soon now, would we?” 

Emma smiles, “Don’t worry Mayor Mills, I’m sure Graham wouldn’t want to be embarrassed in front of the entire town ones they find out he’d been sleeping with you.” Emma smirks and turns her back to the mayor, walking towards the two young boys. 

Now, it isn’t really fair of Emma to say something, and she knows that. She has never really met the Mayor outside of work so she is in no position to judge the woman, for whatever she does on her own time. Or whom. But none the less, it is too late, she has already said it. 

Emma looks back and sees something in those dark eyes, maybe a sad look. Emma feels guilty already, she will apologise when practice is over. 

“Emma! Show Henry!” Neal squeaks out excitedly and Emma laughs. 

Emma takes the ball and nods, “alright.” She smiles. 

Emma kicks the ball up with her right feet three times. She kicks it a fourth time, this time drawing a quick circle around the ball with her feet before keeping the ball up high with her feet. The next kick is a little higher and Emma ducks down a little, letting the ball land in between her shoulder blades and her neck. 

Henry and Neal are clapping, smiling and ‘wowing’, as they watch Emma. She lets the ball fall from her neck to the ground and she takes another soccer ball that no one is using. “Alright, let’s see what you boy’s got.” She smiles. 

The next five minutes are spent on the two brunette boys trying to keep the ball up with their feet. They are better than Emma thought, both of them can keep the ball up for at least three kicks. 

“Alright, let’s try the circle now,” Emma encourages.

Henry tries to kick the ball up on his feet but fails the first three times, “I’m doing it!” Henry yells excitedly, giving the soccer ball another kick. This kick though, is way too hard and instead of going upwards, it flies forwards, straight into Emma’s face. 

Emma stumbles backwards, hands flying up to hold her face where the ball has hit her. She trips over her own feet and falls down onto her ass. “Emma!” Neal yelps and falls down next to her, patting her shoulder. 

“I’m so sorry,” Henry apologises and when Emma opens her eyes, she sees the boy is about to cry. 

Emma ruffles his hair, “No worries kid, it happens.” She tries to smile but her nose is hurting badly. 

A hand wraps around her shoulder and none other than Regina Mills sinks down to her knees next to Emma. “Let me see,” she says in what is no doubt her ‘mom voice’. Regina’s very soft hand, Emma notes, wraps around one of her wrists and pulls them from her face. Emma feels something wet dripping from her nose and sees her hands have some blood on there. 

“Mom I-”, Henry chokes out as he sees Emma’s face. “I didn’t mean to.” He says.

She shakes her head, “kid, don’t worry.” Emma reassures him. “It was just an accident.” 

“Don’t worry Hen,” Neal says to Henry, wrapping an arm around the smaller boy’s shoulder. “Emma has been shot once before, so this is nothing!” He tries to cheer the boy up, which thankfully seems to help. Though the mayor’s eyes get a little wider. 

A paper napkin is pressed up against her nose, “You were shot?” Is the first thing the other woman asks. 

Emma clears her throat, “It- It was a while ago, back when I was NYPD.” Emma mumbles. The brunette takes another paper napkin from her purse and starts to wipe the blood away from Emma’s chin. “Look.” Emma says, and chocolate eyes connect with her own, “I’m sorry about what I said before. I- honestly I don’t even know you outside of work so I have no right to judge you. It wasn’t fair, I’m sorry.”

Emma sees the red lips part a little bit, and the dark brown eyes look more confused than anything else. Whatever reaction Emma expects from the normally fierce Mayor, this is not it. The brunette looks almost shy and confused rather than angry, as Emma had expected.

Before either of them can say anything else to each other, a commotion behind them get their attention. 

“Oh my god, Emma! Are you okay?” Someone says.

Three women sink down next to Emma and the mayor. Before Emma can say anything, she sees the Mayor’s mask slip back on and the brunette stands up. “We’re leaving.” 

Emma holds up her hand for Regina to take, but the hand that takes it is not the brunette’s. Emma looks up with a puzzled look and sees a blonde woman standing in front of her, and Regina being pushed to the side. 

The blonde is Lily’s mother, Emma knows because the child gets into trouble more often than not. Malory pulls on her hand so Emma can stand up, and comes eye to eye with the blonde. “Oh darling, let me see.” The blonde coos and roughly pulls Emma’s hand, with the paper tissue, away from her face. 

Behind Malory, Emma sees Regina standing with her hands on her son’s shoulder. Emma is surprised when for a moment, a look of disappointment is shining through the mayor’s mask but as ocean green eyes meet dark chocolate ones, Regina's mask slips back on. 

“Let me take you to the hospital, hm,” Mal says and begins to pull Emma along

“No,” Regina steps in, “I will-”

“No need, darling, I’ve got her,” Mal smiles (not kindly) at the brunette, but Emma doesn’t like the way the blonde is talking to the brunette. Emma feels confused because she doesn’t even know the brunette, as mayor yes, but not as Regina. But yet for some reason, Emma feels protective over the woman. 

“See,” Mal mumbles to one of the mothers standing next to her. “She’s moving on to the next officer.” As the mothers walk away. “What did I tell you.” Mal says.

Emma looks back at the brunette and sees a switch flip, anger turns into rage in Regina’s eyes. The fire is burning hot, and her nostrils flare. Emma pulls away from Malory’s grip around her arm and walks over to Regina. “Regina,” Emma says, touching her arm softly, and the fire burning eyes lock with her own. “Let’s just go.” She says. “They’re not worth it.” 

After a moment, Regina nods but Emma can see that the mayor is having a hart time, trying not to explode. Emma thinks that might be the reason why Emma feels a little bit bad for the mayor. Everyone thinks that they know what happened between the mayor and Graham, but to be fair, no one really does. 

So naturally, Emma wraps her arm around the mayor’s waist, pulling her closer. A small gasp escapes from the brunette’s lips and Emma winks. 

“This is why we didn’t say anything, to anyone,” Emma says as they walk past the moms, who are staring at them with mouths agape. “Because y’all are so judgmental and don’t even bother to ask, you just assume. The truth is though, that I’m very proud to have this woman on my arm.” Emma says with all the confidence in the world. 

A smile forms on Emma’s lips as she sees the mayor’s evil smile form onto her face and her perfect eyebrow arches upwards. Emma and Regina, with the two boys behind them, walk away from the three women. Emma feels a slight sense of pride when she sees Regina look at Malory as if she had won. 

“We’ll take my car, you can’t drive like this. We can pick it up later.” Regina murmurs as they reach the parking lot of the soccer field. Neal and Henry are already waiting next to the black Mercedes, and Emma nods. Regina opens the door and the boys climb inside, and Emma feels Malory’s eyes burning into her back. 

And apparently, Regina notices the stares as well. Because when Regina is about to open the passenger door for Emma, she slowly takes Emma’s hand away from her nose. “Thank you.” She almost whispers.

“Anytime,” Emma whispers back with a smile, and her eyes dart down to the red painted lips for a moment before looking into the dark eyes again. 

With the blink of an eye, red lips are pressed against her own. Emma’s eyes close and both her arms slip around the brunette’s waist. The brunette’s arms slipping around her neck, tangling themselves in the blonde wavy hair. 

Her lips are soft, softer than Emma thought they would be. She may or may not have thought about those lips once, or twice during boring town meetings. Emma pulls the other woman a little closer, and a tongue glides passed her lips, asking for entrance. Emma happily parts her lips for the brunette, someone sighs, the other groans. Before Emma can stop herself, one hand slides lower and rests on the mayor’s ass while the other one tightens around the slender waist, pulling the smaller woman flushed against her own body. 

Emma whines at the loss of the woman’s lips when Regina pulls back. Opening her eyes to find the brunette smirking at her, she feels her cheeks heating up. “Well,” Regina sighs, takes one hand away from around Emma’s neck and wipes the corners of Emma’s pink lips, that the red lipstick has somewhat covered. “That was nice.” 

“Hmm,” Emma agrees as Regina’s eyes are still fixed on her lips. “You have something, right there.” Emma says. 

Dark eyes slowly creep up to meet the ocean green eyes, taking the hand that has just wiped Emma’s lips to wipe the corner of her own lips. “Gone?” Regina asks.

It is gone, but Emma isn’t going to tell her that. “Almost.” She replies instead. “Here, let me”. 

And Emma goes forward to take the lower red lip in between her own and bites down, earning a very soft moan from the brunette. The missing hand slips into her hair again, while Emma licks the red lip and dips her tongue into the brunette’s mouth. 

“We get the point,” they hear someone spit out as they pass by. “Yeah, get a room.” Someone else says.

Emma does not know why she did it, but when she realizes what she’s done, it is too late. The hand that is just laying on the mayor’s ass, not holding or grabbing it, no, it is just casually laying on the mayor’s very nice ass. Well, she takes that hand and slaps the mayor’s ass, before she grabs it. 

Regina pulls back and gasps before she yelps. Breathing heavily, she shoots daggers at Emma with her eyes. But Emma just looks at the brunette with a loopy smile on her face. “Damn.” She mumbles. The dark eyes roll within their sockets and a deep sigh comes from the mayor as she pulls away from the blonde. Leaving Emma to lean back into the side of the car, smiling as the mayor circles the car to get to the driver’s seat. 

Emma slips into the passenger’s seat, Regina already having started the car. They leave the parking lot, none of the four people in the car saying a word. They drive to Regina's house, and Emma doesn’t say anything, she doesn’t mind. 

As soon as they arrive, after a 15 minute drive, the boys jump out. No doubt they want to leave the tension from the car. They run into the backyard to play with the soccer ball to practice the trick Emma has shown them. Emma’s nose has stopped bleeding just a little before getting into the car, but Emma has been a tad too busy to notice. 

“You owe me dinner, Miss Swan,” is said before she can get out of the car.

Emma looks to her left and raises an eyebrow, “Do I now?” And smirks 

“Yes,” Regina says and leans in slightly.“Yes, you do.” 

“Well,” Emma sighs. “I guess I’m taking you to dinner then.” And leans in just a little bit as well. 

Regina nods and Emma sees the dark eyes dipping down to her lips for a moment, “Yes, this Friday.” She states. 

“7pm is it,” Emma smiles and leans in further to capture another kiss from the brunette sitting next to her. And Regina meets her lips with a smile of her own. 

————————

A/N:  
Thank you to my Beta LordXena! Please leave a review and tell me if you like these little one shots!  



End file.
